Elizabeth Morgan, meet Dr Addy
by blacky-green
Summary: AU. Begins S3E1. Elizabeth Morgan is Dr. Hodgins new assistant. This fic begins when she meets the well-loved Dr. Addy and will progress to cover their developing relationship. Will they find love? What is in store for our beloved Dr. Addy? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Elizabeth Morgan meets Dr. Addy**

**Hey everyone! This is my very first Bones fic. It's AU cause I've written a character into the plot. Starts from S3E1, when Zack comes back from Iraq.**

**It's going to be a long fic. But I want to see what you think before getting on with the project!**

**So please, honest opinion!**

**Thanks! (:**

She remembered the day she met the legendary Dr. Zack Addy like ti was yesterday. How could she not? Since the very first day she set foot on American soil, Dr. Zack Addy had featured prominently.

Being accepted to study her Ph.D. under Dr. Jack Hodgins was a surprise. She knew he generally didn't like people. She was grateful that Professor Kirby had put in a good word for her. Professor Kirby had taught Dr. Hodgins in college too. She firmly believed that Elizabeth would benefit greatly by working with Dr. Hodgins. She commented that the two of them were startlingly similar in personalities. Elizabeth had yet to see any real evidence of that yet.

It had been a month since Elizabeth's plane landed in the D.C. airport. She greeted Dr. Hodgins enthusiastically. He smiled and patted her shoulder before helping to load her bags into the car.

The trip from the airport to her lodging was anything but quiet. Dr. Hodgins was a lot more social than she expected. He gave her a brief overview of her job scope at the Jeffersonian: running NMR and IR spectroscopes, taking care of insects should they encounter any, doing simple lab tests and aiding the rest of their small department when necessary. He also asked about her undergraduate life. Courses she took(Physics and Mathematics on top of her regular Chemistry modules) research work (she did a little work in Professor Kirby's synthesis lab).

Elizabeth was rather surprised when they stopped at a very large garage at the foot of an estate. She knew Dr. Hodgins was rich but she never expected him to house her on his property. Once they had moved all her bags into a bedroom, Dr. Hodgins laid down a few ground rules.

No entering the master bedroom. It belonged to his friend Zack, who was in Iraq. No touching what seemed to be personal items, such as the Firefly collection, Star Wars, Star Trek, et cetera.

Elizabeth simply smiled and agreed. That was approximately one month ago.

Right now, Elizabeth was standing on the forensics platform with the rest of the Medico-Legal Lab staff, discussing their newest case.

"Can you determine if any of these are Gavin Nichols?" Dr. Saroyan asked Clarke, Dr. Brennan's obviously temporary assistant.

"To be a hundred percent positive we'd have to check DNA" Clarke said, looking over at the bones on the examination table.

"Alright, let's get that going!" Dr. Saroyan turned to Elizabeth "Could you run the tests and get the results to Dr. Brennan ASAP?"

Elizabeth nodded and started inspecting the bones, thinking about the best way to extract DNA. Matching it to Gavin Nichols would not be a problem as his DNA was already on their database. Her train of thought was interrupted by Agent Booth.

"Bones! I mean, you see what's going on here right?" he called out as he entered the lab.

Everyone turned to look at him. Agent Booth was rather odd sometimes.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Brennan asked, clueless.

"You're getting them all to help you now!" he retorted.

"Booth, the vault is filled with priceless artefacts!" Angela told him

"And probably materials stolen from other victims." That was Dr. Saroyan.

"Which would then have to be tested for prints, DNA and particulates." Elizabeth added.

"It could take months to sift through all that evidence." Dr. Hodgins informed Booth.

Booth looked exasperated. "No, this is enabling. You're enabling somebody with a mental problem!"

"Who has a mental problem?" Elizabeth asked, seemingly to herself.

"Zack." Came Dr. Brennan's voice.

"Dr. Addy has a mental problem? How is that pertinent to the case at hand?" Elizabeth asked.

"No! Not Zack. You, Bones. You're the one with the mental problem!" Agent Booth all but shouted.

Dr. Brennan lifted a hand and pointed at something behind Agent Booth. Everyone turned their attention to whatever had caught her attention.

"OH! IT'S ZACK! IT'S ZACK!" Angela screams, almost directly into Elizabeth's ear and runs towards the man who has just entered the lab.

"Ohohoho!" Dr. Hodgins moves towards Zack, as do all the others, leaving Elizabeth, Clarke and Agent Booth on the platform.

Elizabeth stares at the man who seems to be disappearing under the hugs and questions. "So that's the famous Dr. Addy?" she asks. Booth nods and Clarke sighs. Elizabeth pats Clarke on the back comfortingly. "Sucks to be you man." She offers, only to have Clarke glare at her while Booth chuckles at her blunder. "What did I say?" she asks. Clarke just ignores her and Booth turns to question Zack.

"Did you get wounded or something?"

"No," he replied, "They just sent me home."

"When can you start work?" Dr. Brennan asks excitedly.

Elizabeth can practically feel Clarke deflate next to her.

"Nice meeting you bub." Booth tells Clarke.

Zack turns to look at the platform. "Well, if you didn't fill my job, who are those two?"

"Nobody." Clarke answers before walking away.

Elizabeth waves. "I'm Dr. Hodgins' assistant. I'm working on my doctorate." She informs him.

"Yeah, my favourite slave." Dr. Hodgins makes a face at his student. Elizabeth pokes her tongue out at him. "Oh, she lives in the guest room in the apartment in the garage. Hope that's alright."

Zack looks contemplative.

"If it bothers you Dr. Addy, I can move out. After all, you lived there first. I would, however, require some time to pack and source for new living quarters." Elizabeth piped up nervously. She really didn't want to move out.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. I am comfortable with sharing the common areas in the apartment…" Zack trailed off, realising he did not know the assistant's name.

"Elizabeth." Angela provided helpfully. "Though Cam and Booth call her Liz, Bren calls her Miss Morgan, Hodgins calls her his slave and I just call her Lizzie."

"That is very many names for one individual." Zack commented.

"Look who's talking." Hodgins joked, reaching out to ruffle Zack's hair only to realise a little late that he had close to none.

"You are Hodgins." Zack replied, confused.

"Sweetie, it's a figure of speech." Angela smiled at him.

"Man, you look like crap" Hodgins tells Zack

"Iraq's not a vacation!" Camille comments

Angela rolls her eyes. "I think you look very rakish. Don't you agree Lizzie?" she smiles at Elizabeth, who just nods in agreement, face flushing slightly. Angela turns back to Zack. "Are you starving?"

"Actually," Zack begins, "What I'd like to do is get into whatever it was you were talking about before Dr. Brennan's mental problem."

Everyone exchanged looks. Elizabeth smiled before taking her DNA samples to be tested.

**Please Review! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Elizabeth Morgan and Dr. Addy in the Lab**

**Hello again! I'm sorry it's taken a while for me to get this chapter up and all, but do expect waits like this because I'm busy with school work and whatnot.**

**This chapter just shows the beginning of their relationship.**

**I'm still not so sure where I want this to go, so please, reviews and ideas would be helpful!**

**HONEST OPINION!**

**Reviews are like crack. They keep me churning out more fic.**

**Thanks (:**

Being back at the Jeffersonian was a relief for Zack. He missed this place very much while he was in Iraq. He had failed to assimilate. The only place he hand managed to assimilate into was the Jeffersonian. He was really glad to be back. However…

"It's hard to concentrate when you're all staring at me." He informed the small group of people standing outside the bones room. He heard a snort of laughter and looked up to see the grad student passing by with a Petri dish. She waved cheerily at him before heading off to do whatever it was she was doing. He found her very odd. While she was what Booth would refer to as a 'squint', she was a little more socially aware than himself and Dr. Brennan. If he had to rank them according to social skills, he would put Angela first, followed by Booth, Dr. Saroyan, Hodgins, Elizabeth, himself and Dr. Brennan last.

"They're happy to see you." Dr. Brennan informed Zack, referring to their co-workers.

"The depth of the teeth scorn on the skull suggests that it was cooked." Zack informed her, not wanting to think about what she said. He knew they loved him. They were like a family. Which had just gotten bigger with the addition of Hodgins's new assistant. Zack was slightly distracted while he was having the conversation with Dr. Brennan regarding the victim's bones so he was very surprised when she dashed out of the room proclaiming that she knew something.

"…but the answer was nothing…" he said, seemingly to himself while staring at the pictures, hoping to gain whatever insight that had hit Dr. Brennan.

"What was nothing?" Zack started when he heard the new assistant ask from close behind him. "Sorry to startle you Dr. Addy. I was on my way to deliver these results to Dr. Brennan," she held out a file, "but I saw her dash out of the room muttering about Agent Booth. So I thought you might be interested to look at them?"

Zack took the file from her, looking through the DNA results. "This indicates..."

"That only the bones in the little finger of the silver skeleton belong to the violinist, yes." She said. "However, I have yet to determine how many other victims there were, or their identities. The scan is being run as we speak."

"Alright." Zack turned back to stare at the markings on the skull. "Nothing…nothing…" he mumbled.

"Dr. Addy?" the assistant enquired, Zack made a sound to indicate that he was listening, "Do you mind telling me what exactly is nothing? Sometimes I find that it is easier to come to a conclusion if I discuss my findings with someone. Even if it happens to be myself." She gave a wry smile.

"Do you converse with yourself often?" Zack asked, somewhat curious.

"I know it totally makes me seem crazy, but yes, I do. It's a habit I developed when I was a kid. It helps me think better. I used to do it all the time while solving math questions. I usually ended up scaring whoever was sitting next to me. Most normal people don't hold conversations with themselves. But I find it helps me sort out my thoughts better." She confessed, her back to Zack. She was studying the teeth marks intently.

"Are these the ones you were talking about Dr. Addy?" she asked pointing at the marks that were puzzling Zack.

"Affirmative." He replied, watching her trace the patterns on the screen.

"So, these marks left something behind," she said, pointing to the other teeth marks, "but these didn't?" she asked pointing to the marks in question.

Zack nodded, wondering what he had missed.

"That's odd. It tells us that the point that scored these marks would not have been a real tooth." She said, thinking aloud.

"Why didn't I see that?" Zack asked himself, "What could possibly result in that?"

The two of them pondered this in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I know!" the assistant exclaimed.

Zack grinned. He knew too. They looked at each other. "DIAMOND."

"The hardest thing. It would leave virtually nothing behind! Nothing!" the assistant laughed. "Awwwww yeahhhhhh!" she exclaimed.

Zack looked mildly confused but held his fist out towards her. She tilted her head to one side in question. "I was told that it is customary for people to bump fists in celebration after achieving something." Zack informed her.

She laughed. "I'm not a fist-bump person. High-five?" she asked holding her palm out facing him. Zack looked at her curiously.

"I am not familiar with the concept of a high-five." He told her.

She gave a little snort of laughter and a shake of her head. "Here, I'll show you." She said, letting her hand drop from the raised position. "So, you put your hand up like I did," she said motioning for him to do so. Zack complied. "Awesome," she grinned, "then I do this." She said, before slapping his palm with her own. "That's how you do it! Although sometimes with both hands and usually both people participate actively." She grinned.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a voice from the doorway. Both Zack and the assistant turned around to see Hodgins standing at the door giving them a quizzical look. Both of them dropped their hands immediately.

"Dr. Hodgins! Of course not!" the assistant gave an awkward smile.

"Hodgins. She was just showing me what normal people do to celebrate. A 'high-five' I believe it is called?" Zack informed him, "Is anything the matter?"

"Oookay… I'm just here to tell you that I'm taking Angela for dinner, so I can't drive either of you back. Also, I'd prefer neither of you travel back alone. Not after what happened the last time." He said, rolling his eyes at both of them, "So take a cab alright?"

"Sure…" the assistant replied but Dr. Hodgins had already left. She turned to Zack. "So what happened to you? Did you drive into a tree or something?" she asked.

"I don't drive. The last time Hodgins let me go home on my own I got lost and ended up calling him from a convenience store that was a fifteen minute walk away." Zack said, busying himself with the bones.

"Huh. I don't drive either. Last time I got on the wrong bus and ended up at the terminal all the way across town." She said. There was a beeping sound. "Ah, that tells me my DNA test is done. I'm gonna go check the results. You coming?" she asked.

"I need to move all the bones out of the bone room and to the forensics platform so I can examine and sort them." Zack said, transferring the bones onto a tray.

"Cool. Let me just get that…" the assistant said before taking a filled tray and carrying it with her to the forensics platform. Zack stared after her. She was one odd character. He shook his head to clear it and started loading the rest of the bones onto another tray before taking them to the forensics platform. He noticed that the assistant had left his bone tray on an examination table and was at Hodgins's usual computer, tapping away at something. He started carefully laying out the bones for examination when he noticed Dr. Saroyan headed his way.

"Have you been to bed yet?" she asked him, concerned.

"Iraq is from a different time zone. I can't seem to sleep right now…fibula and tibula of the right leg are from the same person. Left femur from a different person. 3 phalanges and a metacarpal, essentially an entire little finger are from yet another person. The violinist." He informed her.

"How can you tell?"

"She told me," he said, pointing at the new lab assistant. "She ran the DNA test. Pressure indicators are consistent with years of practice. Menubrium and gladiolus originate from two additional separate people. And this floating rib," Zack went on, pointing it out, "an anatomically superfluous rib by the way, is from yet another human being."

"Ten bones from-" Dr. Saroyan began before she was interrupted

"-six separate victims, yes. I can't believe it. The DNA test confirms it." The assistant interrupted, coming onto the platform.

"Yes." Zack concurred.

"Obviously Jason Harknas was collecting parts from different people to create, create what?" she asked, seemingly to herself.

"I don't know." The other two said simultaneously before exchanging an odd look.

"That's potential for a lot of victims here." Dr. Saroyan sighed.

"But we caught em."

"Yes we did Zack."

"Dr. Brennan always says that caching the bad guy is only part of it. The rest is knowing absolutely everything about the evidence."

"Why did they send you back from Iraq?"

"I failed to assimilate," Zack replied, not quite meeting her eye, "despite my accomplishments, I was detrimental to a military team approach."

"You're very good for our team approach."

"My psychiatrist says I should question why the Jeffersonian is the only place where I can fit in."

"All due respect to the army psychiatrist, but that's hell of a lot more than other people can." Dr. Saroyan looked him over again. "Go home Zackaroni, get some rest." She said before leaving the lab.

"Dr. Addy," the assistant asked, "are you planning on leaving anytime soon, because it is getting a little late. Unless you still have work to do?"

Zack turned to face her, noticing that she did look a little tired. "Just let me do another examination and report these findings to Dr. Brennan. Once I have done so, we can leave. You're welcome to the couch in my office if you are feeling tired." He offered.

"Thank you Dr. Addy. I'll do so." She said before yawning widely and heading in the direction of his office.

Zack turned back to the bones on the table. After inspecting them for a period of time, he noticed something. He immediately dialled Dr. Brennan and told her that there was something she needed to see immediately. After hanging up, he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Since his couch was occupied and he was too tired to move any farther, Zack climbed onto an examination table and fell asleep.

"ZACK! ZACK!" Dr. Brennan shouted as she ran into the lab, Booth not far behind.

"Well? What did he say?" Booth asked.

"That he needed to show us something immediately."

"Show us what?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. That's why we're here." She replied as they arrived at the stairs leading up to the forensics platform. That was when Booth noticed Zack lying on the examination table.

"Look out. Zack! Zack! Zack!" he called, heading over to the table and putting his head to Zack's chest to listen for a heartbeat.

"OI. Why are you listening to my chest?" Zack asked, opening his eyes to look at Booth.

"Because I thought you were dead!"

"Why?"

"Well, you're lying on a steel table for dead people!"

"I got tired."

"New rules, okay, sleeping is for couches and beds and stuff like that."

"Well, the couch in my office is currently occupied so…" Zack began.

"OH MY GOD." Dr. Brennan was at the screens, staring at something.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I thought you'd wanna know." Zack told her, completely ignoring Booth's confusion.

"What?" Booth asked yet again.

"You compared depth, aperture and dimension?"

"Yes. Three times."

"And there's no way it's a case of pre- and post- diamond inset?"

"What? What? What?" Booth exclaimed, mildly agaitated as he looked from Zack to Dr. Brennan.

Zack took pity on Booth and explained. "The newest bones, the phalanges and the skull, bear only the gnaw marks of Jason Harknas."

"One bone, the femur, was gnawed upon by Jason AND a second person. See the distinct second pattern?" Dr. Brennan joined in.

"So…Jason invited a guest over for dinner." Booth guessed.

"I don't know the answer to THAT." Zack commented

"No," Dr. Brennan said, "Jason was the one invited."

"How do you know?" Booth demanded

"The oldest bones were gnawed on by another person with no diamond in his incisor."

"Another person? Not Jason?"

Dr. Brennan shook her head. "There's someone out there probably someone older who pulled Jason into his. Good work Zack."

Zack raised his eyebrows in response, still seated on the examination table.

"See why he should never have left?" Dr. Brennan pointed out to Booth.

Booth simply ignored her and turned to Zack. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home, you know, since you don't drive and all."

"One moment. You'll have to take another passenger too." Zack told him before heading into his office. He found the assistant sleeping on his couch. He shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hmmm? You done Dr. Addy? Are we leaving now?"

"Agent Booth has offered us a ride back." He informed her.

She hurriedly got up and followed Zack back to the forensics platform. Booth raised his eyebrows when he saw the two of them exiting the office, but he held his tongue.

"That's why I was sleeping here. My couch was otherwise occupied." Zack informed Booth.

The assistant looked alarmed. "Dr. Addy, you should have woken me up. After all, it is your couch."

"It would have been irrational to do so. I was too tired to go back to my office."

Booth watched the two of them bicker on their way out to his car. Well, that was new. He shook his head. If his suspicions were correct, the dynamic in the Jeffersonian lab was about to change yet again.

**THE END**

**Of chapter 2…**

**I'm a little stuck on how to go on from here, so please review!**

**Let me know what you think, and what you want to see!**

**It may take me sometime to update though!**

**Thank you for your patience. (:**


End file.
